The conventional storage boxes for compact disk are mostly used to store one-piece of compact disk. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, one conventional storage box for compact disk generally comprises a cover 4, a base 5 and an inner pad 6 in three-pieces assembly. The inner pad 6 has a locking means 61 at the center thereof, which comprises a plurality of equally-spaced L-shaped pedals 62. The plurality of equally spaced L-shaped pedals 62 are used to clamp the center hole of the compact disk such that the compact disk is secured on the inner pad 6. Moreover, the cover and base have bumps and corresponding grooves on the peripheral thereof, by which the cover is locked on the base. However, this is not feature of the present invention, the detailed description is omitted for clarity. The base and the inner pad together have thickness about 10 mm, which is larger than the thickness of compact disk and is not desirable. The inner pad has same material as the base, the stacking arrangement of pad on base to form an accommodating space for compact disk waste material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low-profile storage box for storing one-piece of compact disk and having simple structure.
In one aspect of the present invention, the inventive low-profile storage box comprises only a base and a cover and the base has a locking means with specially designed L-shaped pedals. By this design, the mounting and fetching of compact disk are convenient.
In another aspect of the present invention, the low-profile storage box comprises only a base and a cover, which are pivotally connected on one side thereof and can be operated to open. The base has a locking means at center thereof, which comprises a plurality of projecting and equally spaced L-shaped pedals. The pedals at even order have a slanting arm extended from the front side thereof and connected to a circular plate. The pedals at odd order are inclined with a specific angel to the vertical wall of the base to facilitate the mounting of compact disk.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: